


The Boy

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 1. Spike meets Xander after that little trip to the zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy

Spike had been watching the little Sunnydale gang for a while. Specifically, he had been watching the brunette boy. When Spike arrived in town, fresh out of his relationship with Dru, and fresh out of smokes, he had found a quick meal in a peppy cheerleader who had chosen the wrong dark alley to walk home down. The noise of the slayer’s little gang had stopped him disposing of the drained body properly, but that hadn’t stopped him from disappearing from sight. He had watched the annoying blonde slayer for a while, following her and her band of merry morons around town, rooftop to rooftop. The red-headed girl oozed power from every pore. She could have been a threat if she had any idea as to the true level of her abilities. But the boy…

 

The boy was another thing all together. The first glimpse of those pretty dark eyes had Spike holding his breath. And the dark hair… that was just… perfect. The vampire had felt himself hardening at the thought of running his fingers through those thick, dark locks, maybe tugging lightly. That had naturally led to Spike imagining the boy kneeling down, Spike’s cock between his kissable lips, Spike controlling the speed and movements just by those slight tugs on the boy’s silky hair.

 

Remembering the memory, Spike adjusted himself in his tight jeans. It had been too long since he had had a willing, male body to share his bed with, and he was willing to bet his own right nut that the boy was a virgin. God, the ways Spike could corrupt him were forming a list longer than he could mentally calculate. The few times Spike had seen him, the brunette was acting strangely, which, he had come to understand, was actually normal for the boy. Today, he was a totally different person.

 

Gone were the goofy smiles and the stumbling movements. In their place was a man that just screamed confidence and power. Spike liked it. Power was an amazing aphrodisiac, and when it came attached to such a pretty body… Well, Spike wasn’t going to sit around wasting time when there was a seduction to put in place.

 

He stepped out of the shadows, right into the path of the brunette, who had been all but swaggering down the sidewalk. No, Spike thought, not swaggering, slinking. He had been slinking down the street like a feral animal.

 

The boy stopped, sizing Spike up. When the warm body stepped closer, Spike tensed, the natural fight or flight instinct preparing him for punching the boy’s lights out if necessary. It wasn’t. Eyes never leaving Spike’s, the boy _sniffed_ at the vampire. Spike tilted his head, curious as to what the lad was up to.

 

The kiss came out of nowhere. It was ferocious, possessive and perfectly delicious. Spike growled, pulling the other body closer to his own, and moaned when the boy whimpered. When the kiss broke, and the boy bared his neck in a gesture of submission, Spike swore. This wasn’t real. It was magic. Something was controlling the boy and that just wasn’t on. If there was any controlling to be done, Spike would be the one doing it.

 

But when the boy whimpered again and exposed more of his neck, Spike’s resolve went out the window, all rational thought leaving his head with the blood that rushed south. The boy sniffed again, and Spike knew in that moment that they were both able to smell the other’s desire mingled with their own. He pulled the boy into the shadows of an alleyway. The smell of garbage didn’t matter to those who didn’t need to breathe, and he was fairly sure that the boy was too far gone to care where they were, so long as things started happening.

 

Vamping out, Spike let his teeth graze the tender skin on the boy’s neck, tiny beads of blood welling up and tricking down to soak into the neck of his shirt. Spike had been right. Virgin. He bit again, this time not letting the sweet, crimson offering go to waste. He swallowed. The boy moaned. Spike pulled his fangs from the boy’s neck, running his thumb across the two pinprick marks, where another few drops of blood were beginning to show. He offered his blood-covered thumb for the boy to suck on, nearly losing his cool at the sweet suction the brunette used combined with the tiny flicks of his warm, wet tongue. If it felt that good on his hand, it would feel a thousand times better on his dick.

 

But there was no time for that now. He could feel the prickling sensation of dawn on the horizon, and he wanted the boy for his own before the sun rose.

 

Spike turned the boy round, bending him slightly at the waist. Yanking down the boy’s jeans, he spat on his palm, saliva providing a cursory lubricant as he stroked his engorged member. Some part of him, deep in the back of his mind, told him to go slow, to let the boy adjust, but as he pressed the thick head of his cock against the tight entrance, the boy slammed his hips back, embedding Spike inside him to the hilt. Spike felt the boy’s internal walls tear, and blood add to the inadequate lubrication he had attempted. The boy _howled._ The sound spurred Spike on, gripping the boy’s hips and bending him over slightly to get a better angle before slamming into the tight passage again. It was good. And when the boy’s pleasure reached its boiling point, the howling reaching crescendo, Spike covered the boy’s mouth with one hand. He was too close to have their little encounter stop now. And the boy _bit._ His teeth slid through the flesh of Spike’s hand like it was nothing more than butter, and when he sucked at the blood the poured from the wound, drawing the fluid out in thick swallows, Spike was done. He thrust forward, setting a punishing pace for the last few seconds before his orgasm overwhelmed him and he shot cool spurts of cum deep into the boy’s body.

 

Shaking, he pulled out, biting his lip at the erotic sight of the boy’s blood and his own semen coating his cock. He spun the boy round to face him, eyes going wide at the sight of the beautiful boy’s mouth covered with blood. Blood he had sucked right from the vampire’s body. If he had had time, Spike would have taken the boy again, but the sun was rising too quickly and he needed to find shelter until night. The boy rezipped his pants and gave Spike an animalistic look and a smirk that sent shivers down the blonde’s spine before disappearing from sight into the sunshine where Spike couldn’t follow.

 

Tomorrow, Spike decided, he would find out the boy’s name. Then they could play some more.

 


End file.
